Not the Boy Next Door
by luliislopes
Summary: Kurt is the new kid at Lima. Burt is sick of his son staying locked in the house all the time, so he orders Kurt to go out and meet someone.


**So, for my creative writing class we had to draw a special place for us and write a sotry, a poem, anything that took place in that special place. This is my "gift" for you while you wait for Everlong. Which I'll try my hardest to write this weekend, but on Friday I have a football game and I have exams next week, but... Anyway, hope you all enjoy.**

"C'mon kiddo."Burt insisted, a hint of anger in his voice. "You aren't going to meet anyone if you don't go outside."

"I don't wanna meet anybody." Kurt grumbled his gaze lost in the big tree outside. It was, possibly, one of the only things he liked in the new apartment. He didn't know why, but he got the feeling of freedom whenever he saw himself starring at the tree. "I don't need to meet anyone." He murmured more to himself than to his father.

In fact he _did _want to meet someone, he just didn't know how to. Besides people usually avoided him as soon as they laid eyes on him. If he only knew why… Ok, _maybe_ he was a little flamboyant, but so what?

"Kurt I'm going to work and you're not to set foot in this apartment until you've met someone."Burt stated, adjusting his cap with one hand and patting Kurt's shoulder lightly.

"Bu-"

"Period."Burt stated. "I'm sorry, kiddo, but you leave me no other option. I know you can make friends, you just have to try."Burt smiled as Kurt sighed heavily, throwing his head back, defeated. "C'mon, I don't wanna be late."

Kurt looked up, admiring his building. Just because he didn't like living there it didn't mean he couldn't appreciate a good work.

Although the building wasn't all that big, only 3 floors, he liked the vintage design of it. He liked how it stood out in the middle of brown and blue buildings with its creamy color and a kind of garden in the entrance. He really like the place, the area, he just didn't like the city. Everybody in New York was used to people like him, but in Lima, hell, in Ohio, he had the feeling that things would be quite different. He could almost _touch_ the judgment of those around him.

He sat on the stairs in front of his building, sighing heavily. It was the last week of vacation, so he wasn't surprised with the lack of people in the streets.

After several minutes of waiting, uselessly, he gave up waiting for someone to show up. It was hot, the shone bright in the sky and he'd definitely get sunburns if he didn't go to the shadow.

He was already walking towards the corner of the street, ready to make his way towards his father's work when he heard the sound of a door being closed. Well, more like being _slammed_.

He turned his head and saw himself facing what looked like a boy, or a girl with really short hair and a lot of muscles, carrying a brown box filled with what looked like empty soda cans and m&m's packages and bending to throw all of it inside the trash. _Okay, definitely a boy._ Kurt analyzed the boy carefully. He had black curly hair which he had obviously tried to dominate with gel, but due to the heat the remaining gel was almost disappearing.

"Okay, Kurt, you've got this." He whispered to himself, swallowing hard as he turned around and started walking towards the white house.

"Hey."

"Oh," The boy got up and rubbed his hands on his jeans. "Hi."

"I'm new here an-" Kurt began.

"Oh my god!" The boy squealed, his lips forming a smile. A beautiful, dazzling smile, to be honest. "That's _awesome_; new blood is always welcome in this town." Awkward silence surrounded them for a few minutes before the boy spoke again. "So, where did you say you were from?"

"I didn't."Kurt quirked an eyebrow. "But seeing as you're so excited, it wouldn't kill me to share this information with you." Kurt smiled as the boy blushed lightly, ducking his head. "I'm from New York."

"Holy shi…" The boy's eyes widened. "That's amazing. New York is like, _perfect_."

"Yes, it is, indeed." Kurt agreed,

"Why did you move?" The boy frowned. "Don't get me wrong but Lima really is… Well, not New York."

"My dad opened a car store here, so…" Kurt trailed off. "But I really like your house." And he did, really. The house had an impeccable white wall with a grey gate that contrasted with the wall _perfectly_. Kurt had already lost track of the hours he'd spend admiring the house and how… Homely it seemed to be.

"Thanks." The boy replied, smirking at his house, his eyes shining with something Kurt could only describe as pride. "It's even more impressive inside, though." He said. "Do you wanna go in?"

"I-"

"It's really hot out here." The boy said, tilting his head, eyebrows raised, hazel eyes glimmering at the sunlight. Kurt hadn't realized, up until that moment, just how pretty the boy's eyes were. "Please?" The boy insisted.

"Okay." Kurt agreed, smiling faintly at the boy's smile.

"Come then." The boy jerked his head towards the house. "Oh," He slapped his forehead. "I didn't realize I hadn't introduced myself. I'm Blaine" The bo-_Blaine _extended his hand.

"Kurt." He replied, smiling and shaking Blaine's hand. Maybe Lima wasn't going to be all that bad after all.


End file.
